


As We Lay

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Fault [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Edward just needed to see Jacob one last time...Before he marries Bella





	As We Lay

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in Fault on my ff dot net account do that's why I archived it under the Fault series. It has nothing t do with the main story its just a story that I wrote on the side.
> 
> inspired by As We Lay by Kelly Price
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

It's morning

And we slept the night away

It happened

Now we can't turn back the hands of time, oh no no

Yes, we've stolen this moment

We forgot to face one simple fact

We both belong to someone else

As we slept the night away

as we lay

we forgot about tomorrow

as we lay

as we lay

we didn't think about the price we had to pay

as we lay

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward pulled the shifter back against his chest and took a deep breath causing the scent of rain and earth flood his senses and the vampire to moan before he let a warm smile spread across his face.

The sun hung low over the horizon, bathing the entire sky in a hues of purple, pink and orange as it made its slow descent up into the clear morning skies. The sounds of chirping birds and the low rustle of trees and earth filled the air as the forest down below began to wake to the new day, a beautiful day that should have had the vampire sighing in content.

Unfortunately all it served to do was drive him into a state of slight depression.

Because he hadn't meant to do it.

But now that he had, the vampire felt every fibre in his being fighting to keep everything just as it is right at that moment.

He didn't go out and meet Jacob with the purpose of sleeping with his mortal enemy. He'd only gone to see him.

He needed to see the shifter just one more time before he bound whatever is left of his damned soul to the 'love' of his life.

It was a week before the wedding and Edward had watched Bella drift off to sleep in her room when he finally gave into his hearts desire.

A few months had gone by since that night in the tent, since he and Jacob had had their first civil conversation with one another and Edward found himself getting even more and more drawn towards the boy.

He'd noticed so many things about Jacob in that small amount of time when he was alone with the wolf, that he'd found himself wanting to find out more because of it.

Even though he wasn't sure why.

Somehow his mind had managed to make up the excuse that Jacob was important to Bella, so by extension the wolf important to him too and getting along with Jacob would make his mate happy so really there was nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with his mortal enemy.

He wasn't doing it to fulfill some desire to get closer to his future wife's best friend.

He was doing it for Bella.

The telepath would find some excuse to be around Bella since she was the only link Edward had to the shifter, but unfortunately every time she was there Edward and Jacob always found something to argue about and sooner or later Jacob would end up leaving in an angered huff.

That's when he realised that he and Jacob were only able to have a civil conversation in the tent because Bella was asleep. The constant need for competition wasn't there because she wasn't there.

At least not consciously anyway.

So by some impossible miracle, Edward managed to get a hold of the shifters number and Jacob actually agreed to meet with him.

And that's how it started.

Of course it wasn't all sunshine and roses in the beginning, Jacob didn't trust Edward at all. In fact the first time Jacob had only gone to see him to tell Edward to go to hell.

Which he did.

Several times, using a large variety of insults and curse words.

The vampire and werewolf argued for hours, or at least that's how it felt, until Jacob eventually just gave up because he's really had enough of all of this.

This constant fighting over a girl who doesn't want him and probably never will, with someone he'd only started arguing with because of her.

Jacob was tired.

He was tired of Sam and all his commands and all those fucking patrol's he was forced to go on and how his mind would be invaded by at least five others every time he phased. He was tired of his father, who kept fuelling the idea that Bella would eventually come around once she managed to snap out of whatever spell the leeches put her on. He was tired of fighting and risking his life for someone who would always put him last, constantly broke his heart and didn't seem to care.

He was sick of all of it.

So he decided to keep his mouth shut and listen to what the mind reading bloodsucker had to say so he could finally leave and was surprised at finding out what Edward's reason for meeting him was.

Actually no, he wasn't surprised.

Edward was doing it for Bella.

Everything Edward ever did was for Bella and in that moment Jacob wondered how long it would take for the vampire to get sick of it all too.

A few years maybe, decades?

Would the vampire look up a century from now and realise that he'd wasted hours of time for his supposed mate.

Or wouldn't it matter?

Was the vampire really so desperate to avoid loneliness that he'd go through only God knows how much bullshit, just to keep this one girl.

Probably...

After all he has been dead and alone for more than ninety years.

He must be all kinds of desperate by now.

That's why he gave in and decided to play along, at least for now, because even though he wasn't willing to play Bella's emotional punching bag anymore, Edward was. And even though Jacob had been broken by Bella's constant rejection more times that he can count, part of him still loved her enough to at least play whatever game her parasite boyfriend wanted to play in order to make her happy.

Just because he wouldn't be bending over backwards to please Bella anymore, doesn't mean someone else shouldn't either right?

So he'd go out and meet Edward once every few days, because Edward would do anything to make her happy. Eventually though, it started becoming clear to Jacob that the vampire's motives for getting to know him had very little to do with Bella and a lot more to do with him.

Although he couldn't imagine why Edward wanted to spend time with him.

For Edward's part the vampire didn't realise that his attention had suddenly moved from the love of his life to his natural born enemy.

He lost himself in the shifters juvenile yet scathing insults which somehow turned into simple teasing over time. He became consumed by the shifters unnaturally high body heat that he could feel even when they were sitting two feet apart and made him feel cold whenever Jacob was far away. He became absorbed in the wolf's seemingly unlimited thoughts that had him smiling even when they were no longer in the same room.

He became lost because Bella was too eager to please him to really speak her mind, while Jacob had no problem telling the vampire exactly what he thought of him, no matter how cruel or painful those thoughts were. He became consumed because the heat beneath Bella's skin could never compare to how Jacob's heat almost made Edward feel like he was human again. He became absorbed because Bella's once fascinating silent mind made him feel empty, while Jacob's mind could keep him in an endless maze of thought even after the shifter was out of telepathic range.

Edward's focus was tuned in solely on Jacob, so much so that he didn't realise that he was slowly starting to fall for the shifter. Of course Jacob wasn't as blind.

After months spent with the vampire Jacob became aware of his own change in feelings towards Edward and decided that the game needed to stop.

He realised this just two weeks before the wedding when they were sitting on a spot in the middle of the woods that Edward had shown him about a month into their 'friendship'.

It was apparently a place that even Bella had no knowledge of, but one that Edward planned on taking her once she was changed and able to get to herself.

It was a spot high up in the mountains.

A large open clearing on the side of the mountain. Perfect emerald green grass covered the mountain floor while evening flowers bloomed across the space in bright white's and purple blue's and a spring somehow flowed from the centre of the area to run out down the side of the mountain, as the moonlight shone down on the space making everything look surreal.

The vampire and werewolf had sat under the stars just staring at the sky as they spoke of lots of unimportant little things. For some reason Jacob's thoughts had drifted and turned and gone into a very odd and very dangerous place. A place where it could always be just like this, just him and Edward and nothing else in the world mattered but the moment they were in.

Jacob thought of how it would be if Edward started pursuing him, they way he'd pursued Bella. Would it be with the same intensity in devotion that he had for her?

What if he had met Edward and gotten to know him before the vampire met Bella? Would they have stayed enemies like nature intended?

Probably, considering what they were made it impossible for their kind to get into any kind of non-hatefilled relationship.

But what if they didn't?

What if he had gotten along with the telepath and become friends? What if Edward developed the same feelings for him as he had for Bella?

And if he had, what would it be like to be the centre of Edward Cullen's universe?

Jacob had no doubt that Edward would have pursued him relentlessly regardless of what they were. The vampire has always seemed like that eternal Superman/Romeo, "do anything for love" type of guy.

It was actually really cheesy and pathetic in a sweet kind off way.

Then Jacob's mind wandered into a place he never thought it would ever wander into.

What would it be like if Edward kissed him?

Whenever Jacob was forced to watch the vampire kiss Bella, no matter how many times it made his stomach turn, he'd notice how Edward's frame would tense and it would seem like the vampire had to force himself through every second.

Not surprising since Edward was probably trying to restrain himself from ripping out the human girl's throat or break every bone in her body.

But Jacob wasn't completely human, so theoretically speaking Edward wouldn't have to hold back with him right?

If Edward tried to kiss him, to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight, he wouldn't have to hold back right?

What would that be like?

Contrary to popular belief, Jacob has been involved with girls other than Isabella Swan. But they couldn't really be compared to a vampire, could they?

They were all human and all of them too fragile for Jacob to really let go, different from a vampire right?

So if he kissed Edward, and Edward kissed him back, neither one would have to restrain themselves would they?

And if the telepath tried to push him down, hold him tight and make love to him, Edward wouldn't have to hold back would he?

So what would that be like?

At that thought, Jacob had looked up and suddenly found Edward sitting too close, staring at him too intently with those gorgeous gold eyes and that pale glow on his skin caused by the moonlight too beautiful for comfort.

The shifter had an internal break down as he suddenly realised how wrong their friendship was turning out to be so he wasted no time in phasing and getting the hell out of there before he did something monumentally stupid.

That happened exactly one week ago and Edward's mind had been driving him insane with the need to see Jacob ever since. But the shifter wouldn't answer any of his phone calls or texts and every time he went near the border a wolf would show up but it was never Jacob.

The night before Edward had stayed with Bella for just over an hour when he reached the brink of insanity and leaped out of the window to try and find someway to see the wolf.

Edward didn't know why but for some reason it was incredibly important for him to see Jacob. To just be around the boy one more time before spending eternity with Bella.

But after nearly two hours and no luck in finding the wolf Edward gave up and decided to go up to the last place he saw Jacob, only to find the shifter right there. Laying on the grass as he stared up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

Of course Jacob felt his presence almost immediately and almost immediately tried to leave, but Edward wouldn't let that happen and before the vampire could stop himself, he had Jacob wrapped in his arms and struggling for air as he kissed him.

It was so wrong yet... God, everything about it felt absolutely right.

In that moment Edward was sure that he'd never felt more complete before in his entire existence, that is until Jacob kissed him back and the vampire was sure that his frozen heart would start beating again any second.

It took less than five seconds for them to change their positions from standing to laying on the grass a few feet away from the spring and about thirty seconds for Edward to rid them both of their clothes.

But it took countless hours for them to make love there on the mountain floor, because they went purposefully slow, taking their time.

Gone where the thoughts of Bella and the heartache she'd endure if she ever found out about this. Gone were the worries of how the pack would react and what Edward's family would say if they knew what they were doing right at that moment.

None of that really seemed to matter as the seconds turned to minutes and then hours. Somehow all the pain they'd cause because of their actions went completely forgotten as Edward made slow steady thrusts inside the shifters body while Jacob gasped and groaned out the vampire's name. It was slow because they were trying to feel each other out, memorise every slide and touch of skin that left electric currents in its wake and made waves of pleasure crash over them in soft curls of heat.

The shifter would trace his fingers along every cold hard curve of Edward's body while the vampire whispered impossible fantasies and promises in Jacob's ear.

Impossible because Edward couldn't love Jacob forever, he couldn't take the shifter away and they couldn't spend eternity together.

Because Jacob Black belongs to the La Push pack.

And Edward Cullen belongs to Isabella Swan.

The flowers in the mountain clearing closed as the first rays of sunshine crept over Jacob's face and the shifters face scrunched up a bit before he turned back so he was facing Edward.

The vampire smiled as he brushed his fingers against the side of the wolf's face before leaning in to kiss Jacob on the lips, letting out a deep moan as the other's heat burned through him.

Jacob moaned as well and leaned into the kiss before the shifter's eyes slowly opened and Edward's heart felt like it would burst at the warmth he saw in those sleepy brown eyes.

The wolf smiled, but that smile only lasted a second before he looked back over his shoulder and swallowed before he spoke, "The sun is out."

Edward sighed as he looked up at the rising sun and threaded a hand through Jacob's short raven locks.

"Yes."

Jacob's gaze went back to the vampire and looked like he wanted to speak, when the shifter suddenly pulled out of Edward's grasp and stood up to walk over to where his cut off's had been thrown the night before.

Edward watched as Jacob reached down and rolled up the jeans before tying them to his leg.

"Where are you going?"

_'We shouldn't be here'_

Jacob didn't look back as he spoke, "Home."

The wolf stood up straight and made to phase when Edward suddenly appeared in front of him and wrapped his arms around Jacob.

The shifter kept his arms at his sides and spoke in as flat a tone as he could manage, "Edward let go."

"Just wait," Edward whispered as he breathed in the wolf's scent and his arms tightened around Jacob.

Last night had been the best night of his existence. The vampire had gotten as close to heaven as he's sure he could ever hope to be.

He'd gone to a place where the world didn't matter and time had stopped for just a few moments, so he and Jacob could be together for just a little while longer. It was a place where Edward wasn't a murderous monster and Jacob wasn't the monster that was born to kill him. Where he and Jacob could be together and eternity suddenly seemed like heaven instead of hell like it was before.

It was a place where Jacob was his and a place that Edward refused to leave.

"We don't have to leave."

"Yes we do," Jacob swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and he lifted his arms to push the vampire away. "Now let go."

_'I love you but-... God, you're making this so hard... Edward just, please let go.'_

Jacob's mind started to beg and Edward pulled back just enough to cup the shifter's face and he leaned in for a kiss, "We don't have to leave, we could be together just like this forever." Edward whispered against Jacob's lips and the shifter weakly tried to push against the telepath's chest.

"No we can't," Jacob whispered as he pulled back, but kept his hands clenched in Edward's open shirt. "What happened last night can't happen again."

_'It would kill me if it happened again'_

"Jake-"

"I-"

The sun continued to rise, causing a the bright light to start reflecting off of the vampires skin and Jacob paused to stare before one of his hands drifted up to thread through Edward's hair when he suddenly stopped and pulled away completely.

_'No, not again'_

"I belong with the pack and you belong with Bella."

"Jacob-"

Jacob phased before the vampire could finish his sentence, Edward stepped forward only for the russet wolf to let out a sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a whimper as he stepped back.

 _'You're getting married next week Edward,'_  Jacob turned his large head away from the vampire and stood at the foot of the ledge where the clearing began.  _'Go home to your wife'_

With that Jacob leaped off the side and Edward collapsed on his knees as he watched the wolf bound off of rocks and ledges until he reached the ground and tore through the forests thick brush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We should have counted up the cost

But instead we got lost

In the second, in the minute

In the hours, hey, hey, hey

As we lay

We forgot about tomorrow

As we lay

Oh no, oh no, no

My love, why can't you see

How loving you is killing me, baby, baby

I can't think of no one else

You see, I can't be in your life

You gotta go home to your wife

Oh, it's morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review


End file.
